Not Just A Girl
by writergirl89
Summary: Futurefic! In which Nick contemplates sex with Jess and his own feelings. Sequel to Something. M for sexytimes and slight swearing.


**Title:** Not Just A Girl (A.K.A. Tell Her You Love Her)

**Author:** WriterGirl89 (who else?)

**Rating:** R

**POV:** Third-Person

**Pairing:** Nick/Jess

**Summary:** In which Nick contemplates sex with Jess and his own feelings.

**Disclaimer:** Do I even need to say it?

**Author's Note:** Actually had this idea yesterday but, it was the middle of the night and I couldn't get to the computer so, apologies. Not Just A Girl is a song by She Wants Revenge. Hear it! It's beyond! Thought of these two when I heard it. I also make a reference to it in the story.

**Acknowledgement(s):** I wanna thank every single one of the people who gave me enough confidence to write another story for this awesome fandom. And also a special thank you to **Panda Hallows** for her lovely idea that gave us the conclusion of 'Something'. And to everyone who took time out of their day to read, review, and place my little story on alert. Thank you, thank you, thank you , thank you!

….

He realizes he's in love with her when, of all things, they're having sex.

She's on top of him, slowly gyrating and moving like a quirky goddess while he slides and gropes every single bit of skin he can, appreciating the beauty of her parted lips and half-lidded as she arches her back in ecstasy.

They'd come from the movies together and it was a horror movie they saw.

An old 70s slasher picture he picks out after effectively (but, not with her tears) shutting down her suggestion of _Dancing In The Rain_ (_"But, a lotta men see Dancing In The Rain."" Do you know any?" "Well…_ _no." "Okay then let's go see people get killed."_) and he is not surprised when she huddles into him and whispers loudly throughout the whole movie.

He is, however, surprised, when they come home and she enthusiastically shoves him on her bed and with her own brand of sexiness, strips for him and then helps him do the same before they get to it.

He finds out quickly that sex with Jess can be both silly and sensual a good portion of the time during the last few months since they started being an item.

At first, he finds it odd that she has a tendency to do voices in the bedroom the first couple of times they're together (he likes to think she had neither the time nor ability to do that the first time they did it in his room because he was just _that_ good but, he also knows it was late and he had caught her off guard so, there's that).

She later admits that her nerves had played a good part of why she acted the way she did. That she barely has a good reportoire of bedroom skills because she had spent 6 years with a hippie idiot who never gave her the chance to _mix it up_ and try _new stuff_.

Although, to be honest, it hadn't all that adventurous with Caroline either, he finds he wants to try those things he never thought of with anyone else. With Jess.

And they do. They try things and change it out a bit and both find the results more than satisfying (he finds out she more than _loves_ it when he goes down on her. Something, he is smug to say, she never allowed Spencer to do. And he loves it when she does the same, smiling up at him with her ruby lips around his cock as well as when she scratches his back a bit when she climaxes. Now, that's a _real_ treat).

And here they are, him lying on his back, taking in the dark-haired beauty above him and growling with a following deep groan as she flexes her feminine muscles around his member and smiles down at him with a wicked glint in her eye at his reaction, rotating her hips like a pro and giggling at his sour expression before he flips them over and he's now on top, gripping her hips and plunging every bit of himself into her.

"Ah!" She loudly exclaims as she arches her back again to take him deeper before opening her eyes fully and meeting his gaze with her hazy one.

And that is when he realizes it. Right there.

The unique cerulean shade of her big eyes are now dark and smokey and a deep flush of her arousal is spreading from her face all the way to her neck and chest and no matter how much of a _guy_ he sounds like right now, he finds that she has never looked more beautiful, with her dark abundant hair scattered across his pillows like a gift made specifically for _him_.

And she is. She's beautiful, sweet, and quirky. She's not _just_ a girl. She's_ his_ girl. All his.

And he loves her for it. For giving him this newfound light in his life. This happiness that he'd never thought he'd find again.

He slows his pace and lowers himself so that every part of his body is covering her. And quick as light, their fucking becomes lovemaking.

Slow, trusting lovemaking.

He keeps his eyes on hers, watching as she struggles to keep them open as he slides a hand betweem them and flicks her inflamed nub, right above where he's gliding in and out of her.

Then, he feels her start to clench and briskly pumps his hips, never disengaging from her welcoming heat as she falls over.

He follows a few thrusts later and as they bask in their afterglow, his head tucked in the crook of her neck, her fingers threading through his hair, he wonders why he didn't tell her he loved her.

_But_. He concedes. _He will_. Soon.

...

**A/N 2: There you have it! And don't worry, I will be doing a follow-up, where he actually does _tell_ her. Review me, please!**


End file.
